


Lion  Hearted Girl

by Nobana11



Series: Lion Hearted Girl [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Avisé are sisters at heart, Allison is thing one, Avisé is thing two, F/M, I may have messed up this tagging thing sorry..., Id like to know if I should continue this so please let me know, rating is probably to high but I thought it better safe then sorry, this is my first fan-fiction... ever.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobana11/pseuds/Nobana11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I guess your wondering who I am my name is Avisé Arbalète it's French so are my parents... Well my mom was an immigrant from France and my dad's grandfather was. My mom named me and it literary means advised crossbow, don't ask... I’m best friends with Allison Argent and I work with her parents and my father hunting werewolves it sort of sucks because I can't tell her about it or half the things I do. Anyway we, we being my dad, Mr. and Mrs. Argent, Allison, and I have just moved to Beacon Hills from San Francisco. Now all I have to do is wait and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion  Hearted Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a Stiles and O/C story can be read as a reader insert. Also in this Stile real name is going to be Gniewomir. I also don't own Teen Wolf.

  "This is a gift, it comes with a price

Who is the lamb and who is the knife?

Midas is king and he holds me so tight

  And turns me to gold in the sunlight."

 

       “Allie it's five thirty in the morning," I grumble sleepily. “Why are you waking me up," I whine out as I snuggle into my pillows.

  “Because [Avisé](http://i270.photobucket.com/albums/jj98/TaintedSnow_bucket/Avril-Lavigne-1.jpg) it's our first day of school and I want to make sure you get up and get ready in time. Now. Get. Up." Allison said with conviction. I groaned then got out of [bed](http://www.polyvore.com/avis%C3%A9s_pjs/set?id=97186421) before replying.

       “I’m up. I’m up. Jesus woman your evil," I mutter as I head to my dresser and get my lingerie before grabbing my [bath supplies](http://www.polyvore.com/avis%C3%A9s_bath_supplies_first_underwear/set?id=97184422). “Hey Allison does a beige and green outfit today sound good to you?" I say as I walk to my [bathroom](http://www.polyvore.com/avis%C3%A9s_bathroom/set?id=97185640).

  “Yeah that sounds good to me. Call me when you’re done, later thing two," She said singing the last part.

       “I will. Bye thing one," I chirp back to her then hang up. Quickly afterwards I race to my bathtub and bathe. I finally finish washing and dried off with my batman towel before putting on my beige under garments. I then grabbed my red robe and put it on then walked out to my vanity and began to put on my makeup.

       First I put on my foundation primer, then I applied my foundation and blush, and finally I put on my clear finish. I then put on my [eye](http://www.personal.psu.edu/afr3/blogs/SIOW/green-eyes-people-with-green-eyes-24760259-768-1024.jpg) shadow primer and proceeded to paint my eyelids. After I had done that I started on my lips with lip primer, then plain clear lip-gloss, an lastly painted on the eye shadow. Once completely done with my makeup I started to get dressed. I pulled on my beige sweater, green socks, blue jeans, knee high black boots, green scarf, and finally a beige trench coat. After that I put on green stud earrings and my family heirloom a silver wax seal ring with a mermaid press. Lastly I painted my nails mint mojito green. When they finish drying it was seven o'clock meaning I had an hour and fifteen minutes till school started. Looking in a [mirror](http://www.polyvore.com/avis%C3%A9s_first_day_sophomore_year/set?id=97179390) I realized I forgot to do my hair and decided to call Allison to help me with it.

       “Hey Vi do you want me to let [Isabeau](http://www.polyvore.com/avis%C3%A9s_do_isabeau_bo/set?id=97340751) in,” Allison asked as she walked into [my](http://www.polyvore.com/avis%C3%A9_arbal%C3%A8te_bedroom_part/set?id=97171378) [room](http://www.polyvore.com/avis%C3%A9_bedroom_part/set?id=97172663).

       “Yeah let Bobo in,” I say to Allie. “Bo whacha doing silly girl,” I coo at my dog who is wagging her body at me. After giving her a quick scratch Bobo jumped on my bed and laid down. I then turn to Allison who is looking at me with a smile.

       “You baby her thing two,” She laughs before man handling me into a chair and doing my hair in a complicated ponytail braid. “Are you as nerves as I am Vivi,” Allie says while squeezing my shoulders.

       “Hell yeah I am but it’s going to rock so you know,” I exclaim exuberantly. “Now let’s go, thing one,” I cry fist pumping as I get up and walk out of my room.

       “Race you to the car thing two,” Allie cries before shoving me out of the way and running down the hallway.

       “No fair cheater you had a head start,” Echoes down the hall as I chase after her. I catch up at the stairs and put an extra burst of speed on to beat her. We get outside and I reach the car but before I can open the passenger door there’s a beep. I grab the door handle only to find it locked. “Arg you cheater,” I cry.

       Allison get to the driver’s side door and unlocks the car before getting in all the while laughing. I go in after her deeply pouting at her. “Oh hush I’ll let you drive on the way back. Now turn on the radio.”

 

"This is a gift, it comes with a price

Who is the lamb and who is the knife?

Midas is king and he holds me so tight

  And turns me to gold in the sunlight." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader and someone to bounce ideas with.


End file.
